


Cuddles and Curses (day 5)

by opalthehappypanda



Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: A little angst, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompts, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Ruby, White Rose Week 2020, White rose week day 5, no hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalthehappypanda/pseuds/opalthehappypanda
Summary: Ruby wants cuddles and Weiss just wants to read.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Cuddles and Curses (day 5)

"Ugh, Ruby I'm trying to read." groaned Weiss as Ruby's wolf head plopped on her lap. Ruby just whined and pushed her head more into Weiss's lap and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Ruby that won't work. I've been trying to read this book for a month now," said Weiss as she pushes up her reading glasses with her left hand. Ruby made a disgruntled sound and then took Weiss's glasses and jumped off the bed and ran to the bedroom door and looked over her shoulder at Weiss, her tail wagging.

"Ruby! Drop it!" Ruby just grinned and took off down the hallway. Weiss set down her book and threw off the covers and chased Ruby through the house they shared.

It took Weiss 10 minutes to tackle Ruby to the ground and get her glasses back, which are now covered in dog saliva and gross. Weiss set her saliva covered glasses on the coffee table behind her and then glared at Ruby who just smiled back at her.

"You being wolfed out right now gives you no reason to steal my glasses like that." Ruby just replied with a big lick to the face. Weiss just sighed and let her head fall on to the hardwood floor. Ruby curled her larger body around Weiss and let out a contented huff.

"You cuddle monster." said Weiss as she hugs Ruby's body, "You're just lucky you are very warm and fluffy."

They stayed like that all night and just slept and cuddled on the floor in the living room. Ever since Ruby was turned into a Werewolf this was her favorite part of full moons. Cuddle time with Weiss is the best, even better than cookies.

"I wish I could kiss you right now." frowns Weiss, she tightens her hug. "I wish you didn't have to turn like this every month. But you know I still love you no matter what right? You're my Wife no matter what you look like."

Ruby leans onto Weiss and noses her shoulder, showing her affection and silently thanking Weiss for her words.

"We'll fix this Ruby, so don't worry okay?" Ruby just yawned and nuzzled Weiss. Weiss smiled into Ruby's fur. "Good night Ruby. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet.


End file.
